For My Nakama
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Luffy has always believed in his nakama. Strong, powerful, and the greatest people he knows. They are like family to him and yet ... how is he suppose to protect them if he can't even protect himself? Warning: Lucci x Luffy


A/N: Ahhh, a Lucci x Luffy. How come I didn't do this sooner? Also has some Kaku x Zoro … 'cause I'm cool like that. Please enjoy!!

- Told from Luffy's POV

--- _This story is dedicated to MintCa and Krysallos Dragon. Thanks for the idea!  
_

Rating: M (For slight language, hard lemon, yaoi, and non-consensual man-lovin')

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. It belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

For My Nakama

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

I had never felt so pathetically weak in my entire life.

And not just because I couldn't protect myself, but now I couldn't even protect my nakama. Not that they were weak or anything … no, my nakama are the strongest in the world; I believe in them heart and soul.

But … it all happened so fast.

I can't remember the words that were spoken between me, Lucci, Ice-Ossan … I can't remember any of it. The only clue I had as to how strong these guys really were was the fact that when Lucci had first grabbed me, I felt scared. Really scared. And not just for my nakama or the other people who were definitely going to get hurt in this situation, but I also felt scared for me.

It had started simple enough; when Rob Lucci reached an arm around my chest and pulled me tightly to his body, I instinctively threw my shoulder back at him. However, when I hit him squarely in the chest and he didn't even flinch, I knew something was wrong.

Struggling, I started to kick backwards, arms flailing, and my teeth grinding together in frustration. But then I realized that no matter how hard a fight I put up, this man wasn't budging an inch. Breathe quickening, sweat dripping down my face; I knew … I wasn't going to be able to escape this way.

"Zoro!"

It was Nami's voice. And she sounded terrified.

I looked over to where I had heard a loud crash. To my horror, I saw Zoro, struggling to stand and coughing in the corner, being approached by his opponent, Kaku. And even though I screamed and fought, Lucci held me tighter, refusing to let me go. And Kaku, not being fazed by my outburst apparently, walked gracefully over to Zoro, lifted his tired face in his hands, and shoved his face violently into the floor.

I screamed. I don't know if it was just a war cry, a desperate cry to help my nakama, or whether I had actually cried Zoro's name and promised threats to the enemy, but I do remember the hot stinging sensation of my cheek as Rob Lucci sent me flying into the corner of room, courtesy of his fist.

Stuttering my words while trying to gain my bearings, I got my focus back just in time to see Zoro, Kaku, and … Kaku slamming Zoro to the floor, kissing him roughly.

The whole room was stunned. Well, that's what I thought at least. I couldn't hear anyone breathing, nor could I see anyone move out of the corner of my eye. Of course, I was probably just too transfixed to care. I mean, this was _Zoro_. The man who, even though he would lose all that blood in every battle, was always ready to fight. And now he … looked so … _weak_.

"Zoro!!" It came out as instinct. I knew screaming his name was definitely not going to help him, but what could I do? So, getting to my feet, I tried to run to his aide, screaming desperately the whole time, but I had, stupidly, forgotten about one important aspect.

Rob Lucci.

The force of being slammed into a wall, hand tightening around my neck faster and faster, and the sudden loss of air made my eyes go wide as my hands intensively shot up to free my neck of the enemies clenching fingers.

But I was quickly losing air, so, mind fuzzy and warm, I started to see the world go into a haze. Then a voice: "You don't get the luxury of passing out just yet, Straw Hat Luffy."

Blinking my eyes quickly, I realized I was in the hands Rob Lucci; the source of the voice that brought me back to reality.

"You son of bitch! Let Zo-"

That was all I got out before Lucci smashed his mouth hungrily into mine. And as my breath left me again, I naively opened my mouth and allowed for the worst to occur. Like I expected, Lucci was quick on the change and thrust his tongue deeply into my mouth. And as I struggled against him, thrashed my body from side to side, I felt his hands tighten around my wrists, his mouth sucking painfully on my tongue.

"Zoro! LUFFY!!"

I really wanted Nami to stop screaming. No … I guess I just really didn't want Nami here. Hell, I didn't want _anyone_ here. I really didn't want to be here. I remember thinking that as Rob finally took his mouth from mine.

Breathing deeply, saliva dripping down my chin, the way Lucci looked at me made me shudder. It wasn't a look of satisfaction, not a look of remorse … it was a look of pure and total uncaring. Almost malice, I suppose. I mean, I knew _I_ wasn't enjoying it, but don't the perverts who do these kinds of things usually do?

My thoughts were cut short yet again when, with no warning, Lucci attached himself to my neck and sucked harshly, drawing blood almost immediately. And my voice was becoming raspy as I screamed more into the building. I heard it echo off the walls and come cascading back into my ears. The sound was annoying. I hated the sound of my own weakness reverberating inside my body.

Apparently Lucci didn't like the sound either, because he proceeded to shove his fingers in my mouth. Still pinned to the wall, he made his way along my collar bone and down to my chest, blood pooling wherever he decided we wanted to suck a little harder.

The newly pouring blood felt strangely cool as it ran down my skin. But it was the biggest shock when Lucci had suddenly pulled his fingers from my mouth, more saliva added to dripping from my lips, and ripped my shirt off furiously. Stunned, I wasn't prepared for being slammed back into the wall as his mouth immediately attached itself to one of my nipples and began sucking hard as his free hand tweaked, twisted, and played with the other.

It was such a painful experience, and I can't imagine how anyone could ever have sex, if this is what it felt like.

Which I'm sure it wasn't. This wasn't sex, it was … absolute torture.

Crying out in pain, I managed to open my eyes in small slits. I really wish I hadn't, though. Zoro; he was on the floor, hands tied behind his back with his own bandana, as Kaku ran his hands along his newly exposed chest receiving what looked to be the same torture as me. Nami; eyes filled with fear. Absolute fear. And she held a gaze with me for what seemed like an eternity. And even though she said nothing, I _swear_ I heard, "Luffy … come on. You have to win. You're … not this weak."

Robin. She was still my nakama; no matter whatever idiotic plan she thought she was a part of. But … even she looked horrified. Her mouth hung open slightly, eyes wide, as she backed up closer and closer to the window.

Every other look I can remember seeing held all the same things: Pity, fear, drive to want to help, but knowing they were just as powerless.

And then a scream. Lucci had run his fingers roughly across my stomach, drawing blood and bringing slight tears to my eyes at the same time. And as I cried, he ran his tongue across every bloody area, licking some up and smearing the rest.

But he stopped then. Stopped, hoisted me up by my arms and just looked at me. I held his gaze the best I could, but I was beginning to feel ill just looking at him. His eyes promised me death. And though I didn't want to, _couldn't_ admit to defeat, I was … starting to get nervous.

Throwing me to the floor, he lifted my bottom half and started rubbing against it quickly. The friction of his body against mine, not to mention my half hard member being smashed into my pants uncomfortably, gave way for yet another scream. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

But he continued to rub against me, harder, longer, and rougher the longer it went on. And it hurt so _bad_. All I could do was scream. My words lost to every sensation and painful grind of his hips against mine.

The tears were flowing freely now. I'm not sure when it happened, nor was I sure for how long it had been going on. But, suddenly, his body was removed from mine.

And if only that had been the end of it. Hands unzipping my pants, slipping down just enough to free my throbbing penis, the quick tightening of fingers sliding harshly up and down only made my body betray me all the more. Stiffening almost immediately, I felt it bob against my stomach every so often.

Mind glazing over, I found myself sitting in Lucci's lap, his hand the one causing me so much distress. And while one hand worked my lower body, his other hand went straight for my face and grabbed it tightly with his fingers. His breath was beating evenly against my ear when I heard the low rumble of his voice, "Look."

And I'm not sure why I did. But I saw Zoro, sitting right across from in the same position I was in, looking at me.

His face was flushed red, and I saw how Kaku's hand was massaging his member as well. Eyes barely open, sweat mixing with saliva as it dripped down his flesh, bloody streams flowing down his face, I began to feel even more ill. This wasn't supposed to happen; _I_ was _supposed_ to be able and strong enough to _save_ him!

Lucci's face gave a sharp nod that I barely felt. Looking over to Kaku, I realized that they were planning something. But my mind was far too sluggish at the moment to put it together and, before I knew what was happening, my mouth was being forced over Zoro's cock.

It was so sudden that I chocked and coughed furiously. Zoro, on the other hand, moaned deeply. And as my head was held down, and Zoro's legs held harshly to the side, spread openly, I knew what they wanted me to do, but …

Well, there were really no butts about it. It was either _this_ or be impaled by it. And I _so_ wanted to live and kick Lucci's ass when it was all over.

As I swirled my tongue around Zoro, I was unexpectedly overwhelmed by the enormous cry that Zoro emitted. It shock his whole body, as well as mine. Lucci continued to shove my head down roughly as I pleaded with Zoro to just forgive me after this was done and over with.

Sucking him feverously, I felt my own body start to tense even more. And just when I started to ignore the fact of what I was doing, the feeling of three fingers ramming into me from behind caused me to stop what I was doing and cry out in pain. Spit dripped over Zoro's hardened member from my mouth as my eyes went wide and glazed over at the sharp, painful feeling of being penetrated.

No lubrication, no small pushes … and yet, I was made of rubber. It shouldn't have hurt this bad. And though I tried to scream more, Lucci merely forced my head down once again as I finished the job which I was forced to start.

Zoro exploded into my mouth so violently and so quickly, that I really had no chance to prepare myself. Cum spilling out the corners of my mouth, tongue lolling and hanging out of my mouth in fatigue, tears rolled down from my eyes and fell in puddles on the floor.

And even then, I got no rest. Taking his fingers sharply out of my ass, Rob Lucci proceeded to remove his own pants and thrust deeply into my body. However, this was much more painful than mere fingers.

I doubt my eyes could've gone any wider. A silent scream escaped my throat, lips raw from Zoro's impressive size, and I could feel my face getting soaked from tears.

I couldn't see anyone anymore. Well, it was more of not _wanting _to see anyone. I was currently facing, however, everyone else in the room who was frozen from the horror of the whole scene. Robin, I noticed, was gone.

Then Lucci's lips were on my ear, murmuring something in a low growl. The words seem so unimportant now, but I can pick out a few: "Weak," "pathetic," and " - some great captain. Can't even save your own _nakama_."

My body, though rubber, gave me no give as Lucci pounded harder and more hungrily into me. I took it to mean that my body was pissed that it was so weak; so weak that even _this_ was capable of hurting me now.

I hated this. More than anything. I have never, _ever_ been so … so useless. And then I started to feel violently, physically ill. Throwing up, I felt Lucci give one last thrust before whiteness surrounded my vision and it was over.

Throwing me to the ground, I can't remember the other words that were spoken. I only remember releasing the rest of my stomach contents as my whole world started turning to black.

But before I blacked out completely, I remember feeling a searing heat biting at my skin, seeing Zoro lying in the same pathetic state I was in, eyes closed and breathing raggedly, Nami and Chopper rushing to our aide as the rest of the captives went screaming this way and that either looking for the suddenly departed Rob Lucci and the rest of CP9 or trying to find a way out, and I remember looking at my hand … almost clenched in a fist, but even too weak to do that.

I swear I will kick this Rob Lucci's guy's ass. I will not, _cannot_ die here … I still haven't … accomplished my dream yet.

I have to get up. I must help everyone, I have to save Robin, I need to … save my nakama.

After all, my whole life is … for my nakama.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The End

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Well, that was quite exhilarating to write! And I just love writing Luffy. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
